


Sick in the Centre

by TheWriterOfThings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, les amis de l'ABC - Fandom, les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterOfThings/pseuds/TheWriterOfThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac gets sick and tells Marius not to tell the others because he doesn't think it's that bad, but it is. Marius tells The Amis and gets help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in the Centre

Group Text - Amis  
7:43 pm - Marius - Guys, get to the Mussain  
7:43 pm - Marius - NOW  
7:44 pm - Bahorel - Why?   
7:44 pm - Marius - I'll tell you when I get there

Everyone was sitting in the back room of the Mussain, quite confused as to why Marius had sent out a group text urging them to be there. The door swung open and a panting and red faced Marius stumbled through.   
"Marius, what's wrong?" "Where's Courfeyrac?" "What's going on?" Were the questions Marius was peppered with as he walked through his crowd of friends. He took Enjolras' place at the head of the table an sat down, looking like he had something important to say but wasn't sure how to say it.  
"Marius. What's going on" Feuilly asked, clapping his hand to Marius' shoulder as the others took a seat.   
Marius took a deep breath before saying anything, "Courfeyrac's sick" Was all he said. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have worried but everyone knew that Courfeyrac doesn't get sick, but when he does it's either not that bad and he comes along to meetings like normal, but with added sneezes and sniffles, or he needs to go to the hospital.  
"He said it was just a stomachache so I gave him some painkillers and left him along for a while but I went back into his room because I heard him groaning so I shook him awake and asked him how he was and he just glared at me and curled into a ball. I didn't know what to do so I just texted everyone and came here. He told me not to tell you guys" Marius explained. He hadn't known them for long enough to have seen Courfeyrac, or any of them for that matter, get really sick and his knowledge of caring for someone consisted only of painkillers, chicken noodle soup and bed rest.   
"Are you sure you're talking about Courf here Marius? He doesn't keep anything from any of us" Combeferre questioned, his eyebrows knotted together in a look of concern for his boyfriend. Combeferre is usually the one that Courfeyrac texts whenever he needs help, unless there's something really wrong, and there never is with him.  
"I am, it doesn't seem like him and you guys know him better than I do" He looked over to Joly and sent him a look that silently asked him for help. Joly nodded, and Bossuet suggested they visit their friend, which was met with thunderous agreement and Marius was stunned to watch his friend, led by Enjolras and Combeferre, run out the door and down the street. Marius stood dumbfounded with Joly, who just shook his head before pulling himself out of his chair and pushing it out of the way with his cane as he walked with Marius to follow their friends.  
~  
They all arrived at the apartment at the same time, after half an hour. Courfeyrac and Marius only lived fifteen minutes walk from they cafe, but because Marius had called Enjolras when he had tripped and sprained his ankle and Joly's leg had buckled under him from laughing so they both needed help to walk the rest of the way. So Bahorel had ended up carrying Marius (because he was the strongest and Marius was the taller of the two, even though everyone else had tried to lift him before dropping him a few feet later while Bahorel watched with an amused expression) while Bossuet piggybacked Joly while Joly held his cane out in front of them yellong 'Long Live the Revolution' which got Enjolras riled up again and ranting until Grantaire shut up up with a kiss.  
"Guys? What are you doing here?" A surprised Courfeyrac appeared at his doorway draped in a blanket.  
"We came to see you! Marius told us you weren't feeling well!" Combeferre said, rushing towards his boyfriend and grasping his shoulders, feeling up and down his neck and checking him for any outside wounds. Courfeyrac frowned before glancing at Marius, who shrugged apologetically.   
"I'm fine, it's just a stomach ache" Courfeyrac said, pushing Combeferre's hand off rather forcefully. "You can go now, I'm going back to bed" He turned and started to walk back into his room, leaving his friends shocked and Combeferre with a hurt expression on his face. They all immediately knew that something was wrong, even when he was sick Courfeyrac wasn't mean or rude towards anyone, it was only when he was in a tremendous amount of pain did he so much as let out a small glare towards anyone. Their fears were confirmed when a loud yelp of pain and a crash came from the bedroom, and Combeferre disappeared into the dark bedroom, followed by everyone else.  
"Let me through!" Joly whacked people on the thigh to get them to move out of his way. Someone turned the light on so he could see and Joly sat down on the bed stiffly and lifted Courfeyrac's shirt off. Combeferre gripped his boyfriends hand, and Courfeyrac insisted that he was okay only to have his hand slapped away by Joly. Usually, the sight of Courf with his shirt off was enough to make modt of the group swoon, but this was different. Joly pressed down on the right side of Courf's stomach, and when he let go Courf let out a hiss of pain and scrunched his nose up. Frowning, he reached up to feel his friends neck and forehead before shaking his head.  
"When was the last time you went to the toilet?" Joly questioned his friend, who shrugged.  
"A couple of days ago maybe? I've been feeling bloated a little and I haven't been able to do anything other than take a piss" Joly raised an eyebrow, usually Courf would be too embarrassed to say anything like that but not at the moment.  
"Have you thrown up at all?"   
"No, but I've been nauseous so I think it's just a stomach bug. Are you done?" Joly didn't flinch at his friends hostility, but instead looked up at Combeferre. With a quick look throughout the room, as if he was counting his friends he stood up.  
"We need to go to the hospital. Eponine, Bahorel and Jehan, can you get your cars here as fast as you can?" Joly wasn't very tall, but at that moment he commanded the room and the three he had questioned nodded, before running out of the room.   
"Joly, what is wrong with Courf, is he okay?" Enjolras asked, standing behind Combeferre and looking equally as worried about his best friend.   
"I think he's going to be fine, but he might have appendicitis. I can't be sure and we need to get him to the hospital to see a qualified doctor who can help. Marius, you were right to tell us, as much as Courf seems to disagree" Joly said, looking back over at his friend, who had pulled his shirt back down and was frowning slightly. They watched him push himself into a sitting position, wincing a little as he pulled his legs up to curl into Combeferre and draw the blanket around himself.  
"Am I going to be okay?" Courf asked softly, any sign of anger gone, replaced with a little bit of worry.  
"You'll be fine Courf" Combeferre said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They all waited there for a while before most of the group, except Combeferre, Enjolras and Courfeyrac, moved into the small living room.   
"Why did you get Ep, Bahorel and Jehan's cars? Most of us have our own you know" Feuilly stated, flopping down into Courfeyrac's brightly coloured beanbag.  
"I got Eponine to get hers because it's an eight seater and Bahorel's because it's a seven seater. I doubt you guys are going to want to go in different cars, and seeing as Marius crashed his" Marius went bright red at Joly's words "last week, Enjolras', Grantaires, and Bossuets are probably out of gas, and everyone elses is too small to fit everyone in so theirs were the best choices"  
"And Jehan? His isn't very big" Grantaire said as he walked out from the kitchen, glancing into Courfeyrac's bedroom and probably at Enjolras.  
"I'm not going to put Courfeyrac into any more pain than he probably already is, so a smaller car with only Jehan, Combeferre and Courfeyrac..." Joly was interrupted by a cry from the other room.  
"If you think I am leaving Courf alone you are WRONG!" Shouted Enjolras, giving everyone a reason to smile for the first time half an hour. Courfeyrac was usually the one making everyone smile when they were together, now he was sick everyone was worried about him.  
"Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and our stupid, fearless leader Enjolras go in Jehan's car. Courf will probably be lying in the back as it's bad to sit in a car if you have appendicitis, it makes the pain worse" He pointed out to his confused friends. "And Jehan's car has the most comfortable seats." Nobody disagreed.  
It didn't take more than forty minutes for Jehan, Eponine and Bahorel to get back with their cars, even though Eponine lived about a thirty minutes walk and fifteen minute drive from Marius and Courfeyrac's apartment.  
"How did you get here so fast?" Marius quizzed her when she turned up at the door first.  
"I ran, and took a short cut" She said grinning, pushing past him into the apartment for a glass of water.  
"You mean sped! You almost crashed into my car twice Ep!" Bahorel called after her, and her only response was to laugh.  
"Alright, well Jehan is downstairs" Fueilly told the others, quickly typing a message back to his friend.  
"Marius, Feuilly, Bossuet, and I will go with Eponine, Grantaire, you go with Bahorel and pick up Gavroche and Chetta from the Musain" Joly told everyone where to go, and they rushed out the door. He walked into Courfeyrac's bedroom after Enjolras had left, just in time to see Courfeyrac crumple in pain against Combeferre. It hurt them both to see their friend in so much pain, especially since this friend was usually the one smiling and laughing and making everyone feel better, and not being able to help.  
"Carry him, it won't hurt as much" Joly said, before turning and walking out the door, locking it after the other two had left.  
~   
The group arrived at the hospital in a convoy. Eponine speeding ahead making way for the others, Jehan following behind her, and halfway there Bahorel's car appeared behind Jehan with Musichetta and Gavroche. They all clambered out of the cars and hovering around Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was curled up in Combeferre's arms bridal style, gripping onto his boyfriends shirt as a new wave of pain washed over him. He looked even smaller that way, and the group walked up the ramp circled around the pair. Enjolras had suggested that they take the stairs, stating that the movement from the stairs might cause Courf more pain, but he had seen Joly eying the stairs and gripping his cane, and wanted to make sure Joly was okay as well. They all gained many stairs from the patients and doctors in the ER waiting room, but only Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras made it to the desk. The others took Bahorels hint and went to sit down. After five minutes of explaining and a convincing argument from Enjolras, the nurse at the desk pushed them up the waiting list, and not long after a Doctor came out, struggling to pick out his patient from the group that stood up at the same time.   
"I'm Courfeyrac" Courfeyrac said, standing on his own but holding onto Combeferre's arm.   
"Only one of you can come in with the patient" The Doctor said, not out of protocol but because a group of twelve couldn't fit inside the examining room without causing a major disturbance. They all volunteered Combeferre at once, and let the couple follow the Doctor into the room. Just before entering, Courfeyrac turned and winched, but gave the others a brave, dimply smile and a thumbs up as he tried to reassure them.  
The rest of the group was ushered into the the cafeteria that was at the end of the waiting room by a kind nurse where they all waited in various stages of worry. Enjolras paced, muttering stuff no one could understand under his breath. Grantaire sketched Enjolras pacing, and when Enjolras noticed he smiled briefly, gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, and continued pacing. Joly was bouncing his good leg up and down, talking softly to Bossuet, who was rubbing his back, and Musichetta who was kneeling in front of her boyfriends with her head rested on Bossuet's knee. Eponine was helping Gavroche with his reading, Feuilly, Jehan and Bahorel were seated side by side on their phoned, probably playing a game to distract themselves. Marius had borrowed Eponine's car to go pick Cosette up from work and get food for the group. Only two minutes after Marius had returned with Cosette holding trays of Tea and Coffee (Hot Chocolate for Gavroche) and boxes of Pizza did Combeferre emerge from the opposite end of the waiting room then where he had entered. They all stood up and rushed to him, peppering him with questions before Enjolras yelled at them to be quiet.  
"Bad news first Ferre" Enjolras suggested, passing Combeferre a coffee cup.  
Combeferre sighed before speaking. "He's got appendictis and will have to be operated on because the Doctor says it could burst if left untreated"   
"And the good news?" Someone, probably Gavroche, asked.   
"They've given him enough pain killers so that it's not hurting very much at the moment, and a private room. Though that was probably because Courf mentioned something about having about half a dozen mother hens and several other concerned friends when the Doctor asked about you guys" Combeferre said, smiling slightly as he spoke.   
"When can we see him?" Marius asked, the others agreeing with the question.  
"Visiting hours are over" Combeferre said quietly over his coffee, carefully watching his friends faces fall slightly in disappointment. "But Courf argued that you guys were his family and convinced the doctors to let you come up whenever you wanted" This was met with laughter of relief and half of the group poking Combeferre in the arm for tricking them.  
~  
To the nurses dismay, they all crowded into Courfeyrac's room. It was decently sized for a single bed room in a hospital, but Combeferre had made sure that the room was big enough for the Amis, because he knew that they wouldn't leave their friend alone.  
"Guys, he might be asleep, they've given him some pretty strong medication for the pain. Also, don't touch anything, we don't want Courf in any more pain than he already is." Combeferre told the others as they walked through the group.  
"You shouldn't worry so much Ferre, we've been in enough situations like this with a certain few to know what to do" Jehan said as they walked through door, eyeing Bahorel and Grantaire, who played innocent but grinned at each other.  
"Guys what are you doing?" Courfeyrac mumbled from the bed. He tried to look annoyed but he couldn't keep the smile off his face despite the needles sticking out of his arm.  
"Coming to see you of course! I picked this up for you" Gavroche almost jumped on the bed, but stopped himself before carefully climbing onto Courfeyrac's legs and passing him a gift bag. Inside was a small teddy bear in a lab coat ('Look it's Joly and Ferre!' ), multicoloured socks ('Gotta keep my feet warm!') and a rather large bag of jelly beans ('I can't eat anything right now, you guys have them'). Eponine was about to scold her brother when he said that he had paid for them with the money he had gotten from his birthday, but he had probably nicked it from Montparnasse.  
"I really appreciate everything guys, but you don't have to stay" Courfeyrac yawned as he hinted to his friends to go home.   
"We wanted to come you goof. Now get some sleep, the meds should help" Enjolras said as Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, but he set the bed down to a comfortable height and was asleep in minutes.  
"You guys can go home, I'll text you if anything happens" Combeferre told his friends, not wanting any of them to lose sleep or be late for work or any classes they had in the morning.  
"Ferre, it's 9:30 on a Friday night" Bossuet pointed out.  
"None of us have classes tomorrow" Joly used his cane to poke Musichetta, trying to get her to blink away from the staring contest she was having with Eponine.  
"Yeah, and no one here works on a Saturday anyway Ferre, you know that" Feuilly stated, flicking through a magazine.  
"We're not leaving and you know it, so sit down and stop worrying" Enjolras said, almost pushing Combeferre into a seat, despite Combeferre being taller and stronger than him.  
"Fine! Just don't wake him up okay? You know how he is when he's been rudely awakened" Combeferre raised an eyebrow in Enjolras and Marius' direction, both of them looking sheepish. The group agreed to keep it down, and most of them fell asleep on the couches or the cushions they had borrowed from the empty rooms next door, using each other as pillows and bundling together to keep warm.  
"Hey, he'll be alright" Grantaire said a few hours later, glancing over at Combeferre from the other side of the bed where he was sketching his sleeping friends, Enjolras using his thighs as a pillow as the rest of his body is spread out on the couch.  
"I know, but I can't hell but worry. Both me and Joly are training to be doctors, why didn't we notice it?"   
"Well it's not like Courf to not tell you anything, but like Marius said, he took some pain meds and said it was a stomachache. Besides, the last time we saw him was yesterday morning anyway, it's not like he would have known he was sick then"  
"I guess you're right, I just worry about him"  
"I know you do, you worry enough for all of us, but that's what makes you a great friend. You're the reliable one, and who else could keep E and Courf from doing something incredibly stupid?" They both smiled softly at each other.  
"Thanks R" Combeferre said, and Grantaire saluted him before going back to his sketch. Combeferre unlocked his phone, noticing that it was almost 3am, but he shrugged. He was about to get up and get some coffee when Courfeyrac stirred.  
"Courf? Hey what's wrong buddy?" Combeferre sat himself next to the other man, as Grantaire carefully manoeuvred his way off the couch without waking anyone.  
"It hurts.." Courfeyrac whispered, wincing as Grantaire lifted his shirt slightly.  
"Crap"  
"What?" Grantaire asked, eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
"I think it's burst, get a nurse!" Combeferre whispered loudly, and Grantaire ran out of the room as Courfeyrac yelled.   
"Hey what's going on?" "Is he okay?" Questions were joined with the sounds of the group waking up, but only Enjolras was awake enough to rush to his best friends bedside. The nurse followed Grantaire back into the room and had a quick look under Courfeyrac's shirt.  
"It's severely inflamed, it hasn't burst but he needs to go into surgery right away. Keep him calm, and don't let him move to much" The nurse instructed the friends, who nodded.  
"A friend and I intern here, we could take him down to the operating rooms for you?" Combeferre offered, and the nurse accepted gratefully. "It's a Friday night at three in the morning, they're almost always understaffed at this time of night" Combeferre said simply when he noticed his friends looking at him curiously.  
"Yeah but I can't wheel a stretcher down to operating!" Joly cried, or would have if it wasn't the middle of the night.  
"I never said who the other friend was, for all she knows it could be Gavroche that's the other intern" Combeferre replied, smirking slightly at his friends surprised faces. "What? Just because I'm the sensible one doesn't mean I can't be reckless or devious." The smile quickly dropped from his face when Courfeyrac whimpered.  
"What do we do?" Enjolras asked, picking up on Combeferre's distress before anyone else.   
"Enjolras, Grantaire, you're going to help wheel Courf down to operating, we need to unhook the bed first. Gavroche?" Joly took control once more, looking around for Gavroche who had disappeared under the bed.  
"It's unplugged, what about the IV?" The younger boy asked.  
"It goes with us. Joly, can you take Bossuet and Bahorel and get a table ready in operating?" Combeferre asked, the three of them took off. They had barely gotten out of the door when Bahorel picked up Joly and walked briskly down the corridor. The rest of the group didn't talk much, but helped as much as they could, opening doors, pressing buttons and making other patients move out of the way as they walked through the hospital corridors. When they reached operating, a different nurse was talking to Joly, Bossuet and Bahorel as she got ready for the operation.   
"The doctor just got here, everything is set up, we just need to get him onto the table and out of his shirt. We really only need two or three people down here to move him though" The group took her hint, and quickly moved out of the corridor.  
"See you upstairs, he'll be fine" Grantaire said, giving Enjolras a quick kiss on the cheek and Combeferre a reassuring hug before leaving.  
"I trust you to know what you're doing? I need to go do something inside, but could you bring him in when he's on the table?" The pair nodded, and the nurse left.  
"Alright, you take his legs, I'll lift his shoulders" Combeferre said, and Enjolras nodded as he moved the IV drip to the other side of the table so it wouldn't get caught underneath Courfeyrac.  
"On three, one. Two. Three" They moved their friend across with ease, years or practise behind them, before they moved him into the operating room.  
"Ferre? Enj?" Courfeyrac turned his head so he could look at his best friends.   
"Yeah buddy?" Enjolras walked back to the table and knelt down, while Combeferre sat on the edge.  
"Thank you. Love you guys"  
"We know you goof, we love you too" Combeferre squeezed Courfeyrac's hand.  
"I'll see you in a bit, tell Marius thank you, but he isn't forgiven. Yet." Courfeyrac's grinned as he spoke, not noticing the needle going into his hand, which was a good thing in his friends books because Courfeyrac hated needles. The other two rolled their eyes at him, but smile back.   
"We'll tell him" Enjolras ruffled his friends hair before getting up and leaving the room. Combeferre stayed, waiting for Courfeyrac to go under before he left.  
"See you on the other side, Ferre" Courfeyrac said, eyes droopy and words slurring slightly.  
"See you then" Combeferre leant over and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead as he fell asleep, and left.  
"You okay?" Enjolras asked as Combeferre shut the door.  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about him, he only ever goes to the hospital when we make him" Combeferre ran a hair through his hair as he spoke and pushed his glasses up at the same time. Enjolras smiled as he remembered something, but didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his best friends torso and rested his head on Combeferre's chest. Combeferre settled his chin on Enjolras's head and held his friend close. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to.  
"Thanks Enj" Combeferre said as they walked back to Courfeyrac's room.  
"Whats the point of having best friends if they don't know when you need a hug? I've known you pretty much my whole life Ferre, I know when you're stressed or upset before you do" Combeferre raised an eyebrow at Enjolras, but didn't say anything.  
"Remember when he broke his ankle when he slipped off the branch in fourth grade?" Combeferre smiled at the memory, and Enjolras nodded.  
"He didn't even fall out of the tree! And then he kept climbing to get to us and wouldn't let us see his legs but we knew something was wrong so we climbed down and he told us?"   
"No one could get him down so we had to call the fire department AND an ambulance to get him down"   
"He always had a flare for dramatics" Enjolras pointed out.  
"So do you, ow!" Combeferre rubbed his arm where Enjolras had punched him, but grinned at his friend as they walked back into the room.  
"Marius, Courf told us he hasn't forgiven you" Enjolras practically shouted as they interrupted their friends arguing about what movie to put on, something that Courfeyrac had always settled with a compromise. Everyone stopped and looked at Marius, who was kind of just sitting there with a dumbstruck look on his face.  
"I..I.. what?" Marius noticed Combeferre smirking as he stumbled to make a response.  
"Yet. He hasn't forgiven you yet is what he really said" Combeferre reassured Marius, who visibly relaxed, because it was Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac never held a grudge against his friends for long.  
"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Enjolras asked, sitting cross legged on the couch next to Grantaire, who was adding detail to his earlier sketch.  
"Whether we should watch The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast" Jehan said from the corner, writing something in his notepad. "Usually Courf holds a vote" He stated without looking up, eyebrows furrowed and long hair falling out of it's braid.  
"Okay, lets do that. Hands up for Ariel" Combeferre asked, getting everyone to shut their eyes.  
"And for Belle" Enjolras quickly counted the hands that went up.  
"Who couldn't care less?" Was what Eponine said as she grinned, gaining a pillow to the head from her brother.  
"Alright, well there was six for Belle and 8 for Ariel, so we're watching the Little Mermaid" Combeferre took the dvd from a reluctant Bahorel, and slid it into the player.  
"I'm going to order pizza, what do I get?" Grantaire asked, and they spent twenty minutes arguing over toppings before Eponine yelled that Hawaiian was the best before running out the door. She called Grantaire thirty seconds later, breaking the silence that had descended on the room, asking him to send her the order or she would buy everything on the menu. (She did anyway, because they couldn't compromise on the toppings) Musichetta and Cosette followed her, talking about how their friends and boyfriends were great but they needed girl time, Jehan almost joined them. The three girls came back almost an hour later arms full of pizza boxes and boxes of juice.  
~  
"The anaesthetic may cause him to act different that normal" The nurse was telling the group, who hadn't gotten much sleep but didn't want to sleep anyway. They all agreed not to rile Courfeyrac up too much, and entered the recovery room. The surgery had taken two hours, but Courfeyrac hadn't started to wake up until close to 7AM, and by the time the nurse had told them and they had all made their way down to Recovery it was almost 7:15.  
"He isn't even awake yet, why did we have to come down now?" Gavroche whispered loudly, but they all knew he thought of Courfeyrac as an older brother and was just as anxious to see him as the rest of the group.  
"Gav? Are you being a little shit again? I thought I told you not to annoy Eponine" Courfeyrac's eyes fluttered open to rest on the younger boys face and he grinned.  
"You feeling okay Courf?" Enjolras asked, walking hand in hand with Grantaire to the side of the bed.  
"Fit as a fiddle Enj" Courfeyrac grinned.  
"How's you're stomach? Combeferre moved to the other side of the bed, the rest of the group making a circle around it.  
"Fine, just like you. You are damn fine Ferre. Hey, once I get released do you wanna go on a date?" Most of the group was trying to hide shocked grins at Combeferre's expression, which was halfway between confusion and and a smile as he listened to Courfeyrac. "I know we're best friends but I really like you, no. Love you. I have for ages and..." Combeferre cut him off with a kiss.  
"We've been dating for three years you goof, how did you seriously forget that?" Combeferre said, looking down at Courfeyrac who had a weird grin on his face.  
"I know, I just wanted to kiss you and I guessed you would do that if I pretended I had forgotten, remember our first kiss?"   
"Yeah, you fell over and I thought you were talking nonsense and it drove me crazy so I kissed you to shut you up"   
"Alright enough with the coupley-romantic stuff, Courf we needed you and you're brain when we were trying to watch a movie. I hope someone recorded the pillow fight" Bahorel interrupted, even though had had his arm draped around Feuilly.  
"You guys had a pillow fight without me? Traitors" Courfeyrac crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look upset.  
"We saved you some pizza? Barbeque Chicken and Meat Deluxe" Marius cut in.  
"Sounds like my idea of a date night" Courfeyrac added in an over-exaggerated wink at Combeferre, who made eyebrows right back.   
"Save it for the bedroom, preferably when I'm out then" Marius rolled his eyes, but everyone saw the blush on his cheeks.  
"Don't worry Marius. Also, you're forgiven for telling the others" Courfeyrac said, the roommates grinning at each other. Courfeyrac mouthed 'Thank You' at him when everyone else had turned to look at Bossuet, who had knocked over a small child. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and sitting on each other until they were kicked out of the room before Courfeyrac was discharged.


End file.
